Music
by Amai Shinigami
Summary: I was bored, really bored. So I took The Yu-Gi-Oh cast (Generally one at a time) and had them sing songs we know. This isnt as cheesy as it sounds, and its not written in script format, so please give it a look. May contain Het and Yaoi.
1. Default Chapter

Notes: Through most of this he is singing and they cant hear him (Like in a music video). ******************  
  
Dido-Thank you  
  
By  
  
Yugi  
  
"My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all  
  
the morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all.." Slowly gentle digits caress the fogged window as tears start to slowly stream down the pale boys cheeks.  
  
"And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall  
  
it reminds me that it's not so bad  
  
it's not so bad..." His head turns to lightly look at a picture framed on the wall tears not so harsh anymore as his body shivers in the morning cold.  
  
"I drank too much last night, got bills to pay  
  
my head just feels in pain  
  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today  
  
I'm late for work again..."Slowly the violet eyed boy walks down the street watching people pass by, bump into him, but say nothing. He looks up to the clock on the front of the building and sighs.  
  
"..and even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the  
  
day.." He looks to his friends, who attempt to cheer him up, but in his stressed state they urge him to take the day off.  
  
"...and then you call me and it's not so bad  
  
it's not so bad.." The phone rings and a farmiliar voice pours through the phone, a smile plays over pale sob parched lips. "....and..."  
  
"I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life...  
  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life..." The angelic voice rings into the phone as he curls upto it, through the cold and the tears of this day,he finds a smile still there.  
  
"Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and  
  
through.." He truged home slowly in the rain, that umbrella lost long ago. The rain blending in and shadowing the tears on those cheeks...  
  
"...then you handed me a towel and all I see is you  
  
and even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue  
  
because you're near me..." A warm smile and a soft cotton towl greet him at the door as he stands there in silence before smiling again.  
  
And then he speaks, "I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life..." 


	2. Seto My December

Linkin Park-  
  
My December  
  
By  
  
Seto.  
  
*********  
  
"This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year..." Slowly black shoes tapped against the ground as he stepped along the bridge, swept up in thought.  
  
"This is my December  
  
This is all so clear..." Icy blue eyes stare off into the distance, the snow falling so genly around on the ground.  
  
"This is my December  
  
This is my snow covered home..." He could see where he had moved to, Domino City, and attop the hill ahead his own home covered in gentle white flakes.  
  
"This is my December  
  
This is me alone..." He looked a little saddened as he walked along the cement seeing thosefamilys and people walking together. Mokuba...  
  
"And I  
  
Just wish that  
  
I didn't feel  
  
Like there was  
  
Something I missed..." He felt a quick pang in his chest. He wanted Mokuba with him, but he couldnt have him. He didnt want to be alone, there was something empty in his heart. When he spotted another lone figure...  
  
"And I  
  
Take back all  
  
The things I said  
  
To make you  
  
Feel like that..." Firy words passed between the two boys, neither willing to back down for quiet some time, before a sad honey eyed figure turned to stare back down into the water below the bridge.  
  
"And I  
  
Just wish that  
  
I didn't feel  
  
Like there was  
  
Something I missed..." That Damn pang again. So he decided it was best to walk away...  
  
"And I  
  
Take back all the  
  
Things I said to you..." There was a faint shuffling behind him, he couldnt help but stop, but dared not turn around.  
  
"And I give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere  
  
To go to..." He knew he wanted to turn around, say he was sorry. Let them have the suddenly cold winter evening together.  
  
"Give it all away  
  
To have someone  
  
To come home to..." all the money he had couldnt buy him companionship, he wasnt supposed to want that anyways.. but he did.  
  
"This is my December  
  
These are my snow covered dreams  
  
This is me pretending  
  
This is all I need..." And there was a few more steps, he didnt need Jounouchi... he didnt need anyone. Except...  
  
"And I  
  
Just wish that  
  
I didn't feel  
  
Like there was  
  
Something I missed..." It still hurt.  
  
"And I  
  
Take back all  
  
The things I said  
  
To make you feel like that..." He didnt hear the gentle sobbing he left behind.  
  
"And I  
  
Just wish that  
  
I didn't feel  
  
Like there was  
  
Something I missed..." Didnt hear peoples noises...  
  
"And I  
  
Take back all the things  
  
I said to you..." didnt hear the one thing that might break all he beleived...  
  
"And I give it all away  
  
Just to have  
  
Somewhere to go to..." HE found himself wandering the snow covered streets. The snoflakes dancing about that trenched form.  
  
"Give it all away  
  
To have someone  
  
To come home to..." And around midnight he entered the Kaiba Estate, looking around the silent halls, his heart cracking just a little more.  
  
"This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all so clear...." Slowly he made his way to the room, work or something... work or something would occupy him.  
  
"And I give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere  
  
To go to..." Light flickered into the room, news as it flashed by. 'Health', 'stock market rises' and 'boy dround'.... Boy dround?  
  
"Give it all away  
  
To have someone..." He didnt have to look to know. He didnt have to know to hurt. Had he done it? Made him take those final steps from life to darkness... had he killed the only thing he had left...?  
  
"...To come home to..." A little spirit fled the room, and to the starts, perhaps he could get a second chance..? 


End file.
